Mas alla
by Vanehei
Summary: One shot MirokuSango. El era su realidad, eso era todo lo que importaba.


**Este fic esta dedicado a Pilika. Mi querida Imoto que el día de hoy cumple 19 añitos pero que tiene un alma muy vieja y llena de cosas bonitas que comparte con nosotros cuando escribe. Aquella niña que me consoló y supo exactamente que decir cuando lloraba por teléfono ante la que parecía la eminente muerte de mi perro. Aquella niña que escribe que Miroku y Sango comen tacos en la calle y que Miroku le compra panditas a Sango cuando va a tienda. Pero para que la describo, muchos de ustedes la conocen y la admiran. Por lo tanto y repitiendo lo importante de este asunto.**

**¡feliz cumpleaños Imoto! Te quiero mucho! Espero que disfrutes este one shot.**

**P.D: Ella pidió este genero, ella tiene la culpa de lo que le sucede a los protagonistas pero no re reclamen por que.. es su cumple!**

**Mas allá**

Tengo ganas de gritar

Y mi boca esta cerrada

No tenia nada que ocultar

Y nadie me ocultaba nada

Estaba ahí. Parado bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida, pude sentir su dolor y no pude hacer nada mas que mirarlo.

Cabellos empapados y escurridos cubrían aquel rostro que siempre me pareció tan alegre y único. Yo no era mas que una simple espectadora.

En ese momento no fui conciente de lo que paso, todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, y yo simplemente no parecía poder moverme.

Al igual que él yo estaba parada bajo la lluvia, con la mirada perdida.

"_Si no nos apresuramos el tren nos dejara"_

"_lo se, lo se" respondí mientras empacaba mi cámara con sumo cuidado._

" _A veces siento que quieres mas a tu cámara que a mi"_

" _no seas celoso" replique mientras me daba la vuelta para toparme con tu barba. " a mi cámara no la puedo besar como a ti" dije mientras alzaba mi rostro para que nuestros labios se encontraran._

_Sus besos eran dulces y adictivos como un licor frutal, todo era perfecto en mi vida y deseaba que siguiera así. Después de besarnos dulcemente salimos del departamento, cinco maletas nos acompañaban para pasar un fin de semana en la casa de playa de su hermana Kagome, y su esposo, por muy raro que parezca, la mayoría de esas maletas contenían sus cosas._

"_no puedo creer que tengas que llevar tantas cosas " replique al poco rato de haber abordado el auto._

"_no son cosas, es mi equipo de buceo, Inuyasha no tiene nada de lo necesario y tengo que llevar para los dos" me respondió sin quitar a mirada del camino, luego sonrío._

"_Kagome esta a punto de dar a luz y ustedes no pueden pensar en otra cosa mas que en ir a bucear" trate de sonar severa._

"_pero tu estarás con ella, además no tiene nada de malo que nos queramos divertir un poco" dijo volteándome a ver con aquel brillo en los ojos que tanto amaba._

_Eso fue el ultimo recuerdo. Mis ojos se cerraron al sentir el golpe causado por el impacto de aquel camión. Mis ojos se cerraron sin sentir dolor y quedándose con la imagen de tus ojos tatuados en el alma._

_Dicen que fueron meses los que pase sin reaccionar. Dicen que estuve al borde de la muerte y fue un milagro que lograra despertar. Kagome fue la que me dio la bienvenida al mundo nuevamente._

"_Sango!... que alegría" dijo entre lagrimas._

_Yo no podía hablar, tenia un tubo a través de mi garganta, pero estaba completamente consiente. Note que Kagome se veía diferente, primero que nada ya no estaba embarazada, y sus ojos denotaban cansancio._

" _voy a llamar a un doctor, tu tranquila" me dijo tocando mi mejilla._

_Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, no las podía controlar, el dolor de mi alma era insoportable, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo. Muy pronto un doctor y una enfermera entraron en la habitación. Me examinaron exhaustivamente ante la mirada sorprendida de mi querida Kagome quien hablaba por celular con alguien mientras sonreía._

"_ya despertó, ven a verla" escuche que le decía a quien estaba del otro lado del teléfono. _

_Mi corazón se exalto. Es Miroku pensé. Al parecer el solo pensar en el hizo que mi ritmo cardiaco se acelerara, el doctor se preocupo y pidió que me pusieran un medicamento. Nuevamente mis ojos se cerraron, y nuevamente su imagen fue lo ultimo que mi mente registro entre sueños._

_No se cuanto tiempo más dormí, pero cuando desperté unos ojos dorados me miraban fijamente con un aire de preocupación oculta. Me sonrió con ternura al ver que había despertado y se acerco al borde de la cama lentamente. _

" Sango, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, que bueno que ya reaccionaste" 

"_Muchas gracias" respondí con una voz ronca y débil, al darme cuenta de que pude hablar busque con el tacto el tubo que anteriormente invadía mi boca pero no lo encontré._

" _Te quitaron el respirador hoy en la mañana, ya no lo necesitas, eso significa que estarás bien muy pronto y podrás ir a casa con Kagome y conmigo a conocer al pequeño Renji"_

" _¿Dónde esta Miroku?" pregunte con voz lastimada y en un tono débil pero desesperado._

_Inuyasha borró su sonrisa al instante. Su mirada se apagó y los nervios se apoderaron de él._

"_Sango, será mejor que llame a un doctor para que venga a explicarte" me dijo titubeando mientras se alejaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta._

" _no, dímelo tu, por favor Inuyasha" suplique entre sollozos._

" _Sango, lo lamento mucho, yo.. yo no pude hacer nada"_

"_¿Dónde esta Miroku? Dímelo de una vez!"_

"_Cuando llegamos al hospital el ya había..."_

" _muerto, él esta muerto" dije fríamente._

Hay algo más o algo menos

Me da igual lo malo, lo bueno,

Dejar morir/ dejar vivir.

_Un silencio se dejo sentir mientras un profundo escalofrió recorría mi adolorido cuerpo._

" _Los doctores dicen que estaba muy lastimado, al parecer una costilla rota se clavo en su hígado. No pudieron parar la hemorragia" dijo Inuyasha pausadamente con la mirada dirigida al suelo._

" _Por favor déjame sola" dije sin voltearlo a ver._

" _Lo lamento mucho Sango"_

" _Lo se" dije mientras las ganas de gritar me invadían con ferocidad._

_Pase meses recuperándome. Pase meses hablando solo con uní sílabos y sin mirar a la gente a los ojos. Mi sonrisa murió junto con la suya._

Estoy hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar

Aquí no hay aire pero al fin podré llegar.

_Me mude un tiempo con Inuyasha y Kagome, el pequeño Renji de casi un año y yo aprendimos a caminar casi al mismo tiempo. Las fracturas de mis piernas parecían curarse después de cuatro cirugías y por fin se sentían fuertes de nuevo. De no ser por mis queridos amigos seguramente mi deseo de estar con Miroku de nuevo hubiera superado mi deseo por seguir._

_Dos años después del accidente pude comenzar de nuevo. Rente un departamento en la ciudad donde vivían Kag e Inuyasha, comencé a trabajar de nuevo e inclusive me compre un gato, Kirara. Sin embargo me volví mas introspectiva, casi nunca hablaba con la gente y prefería estar sola. No había un día en el que no pensara en él. _

_Viví tranquila hasta que los sueños comenzaron a agobiarme._

" Levántenlo con cuidado " 

_Escuchaba a alguien decir, no reconocía la voz. Mi cuerpo pesaba mucho, no podía abrir los ojos._

"_maldición, sigue vivo"_

_Mi reacción fue instantánea, y por mucho que los párpados pesaran toneladas logre levantarlos. Sangre cubría mi rostro, pude mover mi mano para limpiarlo un poco y poder ver mejor._

"_¿ qué hacemos con el?"_

" _no importa, de todos modos tiene que pagar su deuda"_

" _esto no era parte del trato"_

_Escuche su voz. Mi vista se aclaro mas y pude distinguir lo que pasaba. Yo estaba sentada en el auto, mis piernas estaban aprisionadas con la carrocería de nuestro semi- destruido auto. El estaba tirado en el pavimento a cinco o seis metros de mi. Unos hombres de negro lo rodeaban. No lo estaban ayudando pero tampoco lo estaban atacando._

" _el trato era, ella por mi"_

"_así es, es tiempo de pagar"_

"_pero ella tiene que vivir"_

" _eso depende de ella"_

Más allá

Espero un sol que me llevara

Sin temer volar

Donde un sueño es realidad

_- Ella tiene que vivir -, eran las palabras mas fuertes que jamás escuche. Siempre que tenia ese sueño despertaba inquieta y desesperada. Pero la rutina que tenia que seguir cada día me mantenía a flote, me hacían olvidar. Sin embargo me bastaba con haber escuchado su voz nuevamente._

_Un día Kagome fue a verme a casa con una caja de cartón. _

"_Una trabajadora social la llevo a mi casa hoy" me dijo con un aire melancólico._

"_¿qué es?"_

" _Es lo que pudieron recolectar después del accidente" me dijo agachando la mirada._

"_¿son nuestras cosas?"_

"_Si, al parecer las habían perdido, pero aparecieron" dijo forzando una sonrisa._

" _Ya casi son tres años"_

" _Lo se"_

"_Kag, no quiero esas cosas"_

" _Creo que te haría bien tenerlas Sango, me tome la libertad de abrir la caja y bueno, ahí esta tu cámara"_

"_Mi cámara" dije sin entusiasmo recordando que era el objeto de los celos de Miroku._

" _Si, en verdad, creo que deberías conservar esto, revísalo y si no lo quieres me llamas y yo vengo por la caja" me dijo despidiéndose apurada. Tenia que ir a la guardería por Renji._

"_Muchas gracias Kag" _

Más allá

Podré mentirle a mi corazón

Sin tener razón

Mas allá no miente la verdad.

_Me quede ahí, sola frente a la caja. Kirara paseo a su alrededor media docena de veces tratando de convencerme para abrirla. Necesite valor, tenia miedo, los recuerdos no me dejaban tranquila. Finalmente me decidí y la abrí._

_Lo primero que encontré fue su chamarra de piel. Con ella se veía tan masculino y sensual. Resaltaba su espalda ancha y su postura perfecta. La tome con cuidado, como tratando que no se borrara ese recuerdo de mi mente. La olí por un momento. Era muy débil pero aun tenia tu olor en ella. Inconscientemente sonreí con sinceridad ante aquella memoria robada. No lo pude evitar y me puse la prenda. Sentí como si me abrazara y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. Lo extrañaba tanto..._

_Debajo de la chamarra encontré mi cámara, aquella que el creía su competencia. La sujete entre mis manos recordando la sensación que me daba cada que tomaba una foto " Eres una gran fotógrafa" me decía cada que veía mi trabajo. "Es solo la foto de un árbol de navidad" respondía con frustración ante los trabajos que tenia que realizar para las compañías publicitarias. " Pues es la mas hermosa foto de un árbol de navidad que he visto en mi vida" fue lo que respondió aquella vez, siempre sabia como hacerme sentir especial._

_El eco de tu sonrisa lleno los recovecos de mi mente. Tan cálida y real, tan suya._

" _Parece que después de todo si nos quedaremos con lo que esta en esta caja ,¿ verdad Kirara?" le pregunte a la gatita mientras se acurrucaba en mi regazo. _

_Esa noche volví a soñar con él._

" _Sango, te recuperaras" me decía mientras sujetaba mi mano._

" _Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo"_

"_No sango, yo no puedo aceptar que mueras, por favor, lucha!" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. _

"_muchas gracias por ser el amor de mi vida, siempre te amaré" dije antes de cerrar los ojos._

_Desperté exaltada. ¿por qué soñé con eso, fue lo que vino a mi mente. Había pasado hace tanto tiempo que no parecía real. Toneladas de recuerdos me comenzaron a abrumar. Recordé las veces que vi llorar a Miroku por mi, recordé las noches que paso en el hospital a mi lado mío y las decenas de exámenes que perdió por estar ahí cuando yo despertara. Toque mi pecho y recordé el dolor que sentía por mi enfermedad, y como parecía sanar un poco cada vez que el me tocaba._

"Saldremos de esto juntos Sango, y después nos casaremos" me juro en mi lecho de muerte. 

_Por el fue que viví. Parecía un milagro que la chica que estaba destinada a morir antes de los 18 años se recuperara de una forma tan repentina. Meses después de mi recuperación nos casamos, yo tenia veinte y el veintidós. _

_El dolor pareció alejarse poco a poco, cada día un poco más y mas de mi vida por que Miroku estaba conmigo, siempre feliz y mostrándome su amor cada día. _

" _Tu vivirás Sango. Haré todo para que puedas tener una vida feliz"_

_Otro recuerdo destello en mi mente. Siempre me decías eso cuando estaba enferma. _

"_¡Por que demonios recuerdo eso ahora!" Pregunte en voz alta recriminándole a mi mente por jugarme esas bromas al despertar desconsolada._

"_por que mereces saber la verdad"_

_Una voz inesperada respondió a mi pregunta. Me asuste mucho y me incorpore de un salto._

" _¿quien es, quien esta ahí?"_

"_no te asustes por favor, no te haré daño"_

_Busque el origen de esa voz en toda la habitación pero no encontré nada._

" _revela tus fotos, ahí esta la respuesta" fue lo ultimo que dijo esa noche._

_Me sentí estúpida por hacer caso a una alucinación, pero al día siguiente lleve el rollo que estaba dentro de la cámara recién devuelta al centro de revelado mas cercano a mi trabajo._

_Destine mi hora de comida en recoger las fotos. Lo que encontré helo mi ya frío corazón. _

Tengo ganas de brillar

Y mi luz esta apagada

No tenia a nadie a quien culpar

Y nadie culpabilizaba

_Él y su sonrisa, una y otra vez, en algunas fotos estaba solo, en otras estábamos juntos, y en algunas más con nuestros amigos, sonreí mientras lo veía y de nuevo suspire al verlo, sin embargo lo que me hizo detener la respiración fue ver en cada una de las fotos una silueta detrás de el. No era algo que se notara a simple vista pero era innegable su presencia. ¿qué demonios es esto? Pensé mientras miraba una y otra vez las fotos. Debe ser una broma me dije a mi misma tratando de tranquilizarme. Llame a la oficina diciendo que me sentía mal y fui a buscar a Kagome._

_Llegue a su casa, y en cuanto abrió la puerta se que noto que algo me sucedía._

"_Que te sucede?" Dijo con un rostro asustado._

"_Tienes que ver esto, tienes que ayudarme..."_

_Dame un minuto, Renji esta a punto de tomar su siesta. Así podremos platicar más tranquilas, dijo mientras tomaba de la mano al pequeño de cabello rojo._

_Regreso cinco minutos después y me sonrió para tratar de hacerme sentir mas relajada, yo estaba sentada con las fotos en la mano y mi pierna no dejaba de golpear el piso nerviosamente._

"_Tu eres la única que me puede ayudar" _

"_¿que sucede?"_

" _Algo sucedió ese día, estoy segura"_

"_¿de que habla, que día?"_

" _el día en que tuvimos el accidente"_

" _Por que dices eso?"_

" _mira!" le dije extendiendo las fotos. Ella tuvo la misma reacción que yo, primero sonrió al ver a su difunto hermano y después al notar la sombra su rostro de admiración cambio a uno de desconcierto._

"_¿que es esto?"_

" _No se, pero tengo un tiempo teniendo sueños extraños, Kag, siento que alguien mato a Miroku, siento que algo.."_

" _no digas eso!"_

" _Algo me lo quito!"_

" _Déjalo ir de una buena vez! Supéralo! Déjalo descansar en paz!"_

_Su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse, note la desesperación en su mirada, una faceta que nunca vi en ella, sus palabras retumbaron como cañones en mi cabeza, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que quien años atrás se llamara a si misma una sacerdotisa nata capaz de comunicarse y comprender el mundo del más allá ahora se comportara tan escéptica ante la situación. _

" _Esta bien, no te pediré que me ayudes ni que me creas, solo espero que algún día dejes de mirarme con esa lástima en tus ojos, estoy harta de eso", le dije antes de salir de su casa._

_Camine por la acera con la cabeza baja, no llevaba ni diez metros recorridos cuando la escuche gritar mi nombre. Regrese con un poco de desconfianza y cuando la tuve de frente me abrazo con tal fuerza que pude sentir como su corazón latía. Acaricio mi cabello y la escuche sollozar " por favor perdóname, creo que soy yo la que no ha podido superarlo" me dijo envuelta en llanto. Después me invito a pasar a su casa y me pidió que me tranquilizara, después que la escuchara con una mente abierta, y entonces me contó su verdad._

" _Sango, yo no soy la única en la familia con este poder especial" me dijo mientras tomaba sujetaba una taza de té._

" _Lo imagine" respondí tranquilamente._

" _Tanto Miroku como yo podíamos ver cosas que otros no veían. Sin embargo yo siempre he tratado de mantener mi distancia con esos.. seres. Sin embargo él era diferente, el conversaba con ellos, y eran sus compañeros de juego cuando éramos niños, mi abuelo, quien sabia de nuestra habilidad lo reprendió un día, fue un regaño tan fuerte que después de eso trato de ignorar lo que veíamos"_

" _Eso también lo imagine, digo, no lo de que lo reprendieron, más bien la parte de que ignoraba lo que veía y sentía"_

"_Sí, el lo decidió así, no se que le habrá dicho el abuelo, pero parece que funciono. Pero por desgracia uno de sus "amigos" se molesto y comenzó a hacer cosas para que le hiciera caso. En una ocasión me tiro por las escaleras, fue cuando me rompí el brazo. Miroku se puso furioso y peleo con el, al parecer eso hizo que "el" se tranquilizara por un tiempo, pero siempre regresaba"_

_Respire profundamente mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda._

"_El mismo Miroku despertaba golpeado todas las mañanas, y cuando mi abuelo se entero de que sucedía lanzo un hechizo para sellar a esa cosa en un mausoleo del cementerio que esta junto al hospital Sengoku. Después entramos a la preparatoria y te conocimos a ti y a Inuyasha"_

"_Después de eso el siguió ignorando las cosas que veía y tu decidiste que era mejor controlar tu poder" le dije deduciendo un poco las cosas_

"_Sí, de todos modos el estaba demasiado preocupado por tu enfermedad como para notar otras cosas, pero Sango, quiero que tomes con calma lo que te voy a decir"_

" _Dímelo"_

_Kagome respiro profundamente y cerro los ojos por un momento._

"_Yo puedo ver a los muertos, pero nunca he podido ver a Miroku"_

_Una simple frase, trece simples palabras hicieron que mi mente trabajara a mil por hora._

"_¿eso que significa?"_

" _Estoy segura de que su muerte no fue casual, y estoy segura de que " él" tuvo algo que ver, y que su alma esta capturada aun en algún lugar...pero no se que hacer, no se a quien acudir"_

"_Esta sombra detrás de el.. ¿qué es?"_

" _Estoy segura de que es ... es el"_

"_¿El, "_

_Kagome sintió un escalofrío , lo se por que se abrazo a ella misma mientras su cuerpo tembló levemente._

" _Sí, no quería ni recordar su nombre, pero el que me tiro por las escaleras, el que golpeaba a Miroku por las noches.. el que se lo llevo..Naraku"_

"_¿pero como sacas esa conclusión?" pregunte exaltada._

" _Estoy segura Sango.. "_

" _¿Y por que demonios no me habías dicho nada?"_

"_No servía de nada, no podemos hacer nada, y no quería que se involucraran tu, Inuyasha o Renji, es algo que no puedo manejar yo sola"_

"_entonces busquemos a alguien que nos ayude a saber lo que paso"_

" _no hay nada que hacer, por favor no abras esa vieja caja de Pandora"_

"_Kag, escúchate por favor, si no logramos que Miroku descanse en paz nunca podremos superarlo, el merece que lo ayudemos, a mi no me importa contra que tenga que luchar con tal de que.." Note que mis puños estaban cerrados, estaba furiosa, la sola posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido como Kagome decía me provocaba ganas de vomitar ._

_Kagome se volteo un momento, "Hagámoslo" me respondió una Kagome decidida después de un minuto de reflexión, volteo para mirarme de nuevo, no había dudas ni miedo en su mirada._

"_Me ayudaras?"_

" _Claro, el es mi hermanito. Mañana intentare localizar a la única persona que creo nos puede ayudar"_

"_quien es?"_

" _Mi abuelo"_

"_tu abuelo? Aun vive?"_

"_No, pero lo encontrare"_

_Al llegar a mi casa me costo trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero al lograrlo nuevamente soñé con el._

" _sabes cuanto te quiero?"_

"_No" respondí jugando._

" _te quiero tanto que te hubiera dado mi corazón para que siguieras sonriendo y arrugando tu pequeña nariz"_

"_yo te quiero tanto que te lo hubiera devuelto para que siguieras acariciando mi mejilla con tus pestañas cuando te recargas en mi hombro después de hacer el amor"_

_Miroku tiro una carcajada al aire , " Eso no tiene sentido, si me dieras tu corazón para que viviera, no estarías ahí, y mis pestañas se posarían en la mejilla de alguien mas después de..." no te deje terminar y le di un ligero pero firme golpe en el pecho con mi codo._

_El sonrío y me miro a los ojos. Después me tomo del rostro y me beso._

"_Yo te amo tanto que negociaría mi alma con tal de que fueras feliz" dijo mirándome dulcemente._

Hay algo más o algo menos

Me da igual si mas o menos

Deje morir/ deje vivir

_Desperté sonriendo para mi misma por el recuerdo de su ternura. Vi el reloj, eran apenas las cuatro de la madrugada, pero yo me sentía revitalizada. Me dio sed, sentía la garganta seca. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pero al hacer el recorrido sentí como si alguien me observara._

_Camine con cautela felina, sospeche lo peor y decidí armarme con una escoba como precaución. Después de un momento deje de sentirme vigilada y baje la guardia, fue entonces cuando escuche unos pasos corriendo desde donde yo estaba hacia mi habitación._

_Un intenso escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, creí imaginar ver una sombra el momento en el que escuche los pasos. Me sentí aterrorizada, no sabia que era lo que sucedía. Mi ritmo cardiaco seguía alterado justo cuando el teléfono sonó._

_En medio del silencio de la madrugada ese sonido, el simple timbrado del teléfono logro hacerme emitir un pequeño grito acompañado de un salto involuntario. Trate de reponerme y respondí pensando que tal vez era Kagome quien me llamaba._

_Levante la bocina y no escuche nada, me altere y comencé a gritar violentamente suplicando que me respondieran. Me pareció escuchar una risa antes de que me colgaran. Eso fue suficiente, tome mi abrigo, mis llaves y a Kirara que estaba totalmente erizada en mis pies. Abrí la puerta para salir, pero mi subconsciente me hizo cerrarla nuevamente y retomar la compostura. _

"_Yo te amo tanto que negociaría mi alma con tal de que fueras feliz"_

_Dije en voz alta_

"_Yo te amo tanto que negociaría mi alma con tal de que fueras feliz"_

_Me repetí segundos antes de que la angustia se apoderara de mi._

_Enseguida llame a Kagome, me sentía muy alterada, ella contesto un poco adormilada pero al escuchar mi voz note que se despertó por completo._

" _Kagome, por favor, dime que era Naraku"_

"_a que te refieres?"_

" _Si, que era, un espíritu, un youkai?_

" _Pues..el era un demonio... " respondió con la voz entrecortada._

"_Maldición" dije sin pensar._

" _Que sucede?"_

" _con los demonios se puede negociar ¿verdad?"_

" _Pues, si , pero nadie es tan tonto como para ... " no dijo mas, pareció comprender lo que sucedía._

" _El negocio su alma a cambio de la mía" dije desesperada, "El se ofreció a Naraku a cambio de que yo viviera"_

_Kagome no dijo nada, solo se quedo callada durante un largo rato al igual que yo. _

" _Fue un idiota"_

"_Kagome?"_

" _Como puede ser que no me di cuenta.. era obvio, tu recuperación fue milagrosa"_

" _Kagome yo.. "_

"_Por favor Sango, dejémoslo para mañana, se que no es tu culpa pero.. compréndeme un poco "_

"_Si comprendo" dije antes de escuchar que la comunicación se cortara. _

Estoy Hundiéndome en la oscuridad del mar

Aquí no hay aire pero al fin podré llegar.

_Kagome tenia razón de estar enojada, yo estaba enojada conmigo misma, si no lo hubiera mirado el día que llego como voluntario al hospital, si no me hubiera reído por su chistes, si no lo hubiera abofeteado la primera vez que me manoseo y si mi corazón no hubiera sucumbido ante su mirada nada de esto no hubiera pasado._

_Los días siguientes transcurrieron con cierta normalidad, mi rutina continuaba pero solo en apariencia, Kagome se porto un poco fría conmigo por un tiempo, pero después volvió a ser la misma. Me contó que había intentado comunicarse con su abuelo, pero no había tenido éxito._

_Durante las noches me sentía ansiosa, tenia miedo de volver a sentir lo que sentí la ultima noche que soñé con Miroku, pero de algún modo, después de tanto dolor, aprendí a vivir colocando algunos sentimientos en el fondo de mi baúl. O al menos eso intentaba aparentar. Un día regrese a la oficina después de la hora de comida y una de mis compañeras me dijo que me habían ido a buscar._

"_Era un cliente?" pregunte._

" _No, mas bien creo que era para algo personal"_

" _Como era?" inquirí._

" _Era joven, alto, de cabello negro y tenia unos ojos impresionantes"_

"_Como?"_

" _Si, te dejo esta nota. Eres una descarada, mira que tener un pretendiente así y no presumirlo.. " dijo sonriéndome sonrojada._

"_no, no puede ser.. seguro viste mal"_

"_Te sientes bien Sango? " dijo cambiando la sonrisa por un rostro serio._

"_No, el no pudo venir" le dije sin responder a su pregunta_

"_Sango, tranquila" Me dijo tomándome de la mano._

"_El no, el no" dije mientras sentía como me faltaba el aire._

_Lo ultimo que escuche fue "traigan alcohol, ayúdenme". Después sentí como si mi cuerpo se desvaneciera, y mi mente se fugara._

Más allá

Espero un sol que me llevara

Sin temer volar

Donde un sueño es realidad.

"_¿no sirve de nada?"_

"_¿quién es? Exigí respuesta ante un panorama negro_

"_de que serviría que supieras eso?"_

"_eres quien me dijo que revelara las fotos! Quien eres?" dije al reconocer la voz_

" _Ahora resulta que tu también escuchas cosas, pero supongo que no puedes verme"_

" _Eres Naraku?"_

"_No, por Dios no!" _

"_Entonces quien eres?"_

"_Necesito de ti para ayudar a Miroku"_

"_quien eres!"_

"_Digamos que soy su ángel de la guarda"_

_Esto no puede estar pasando, me dije a mi misma sacudiendo la cabeza en negación._

"_El era una persona muy especial, te amaba mucho, pero cometió un error"_

" _lo se" respondí con fastidio._

"_Estaba desesperado, eras todo para el"_

"_lo se" respondí con monotonía_

"_Pero no te culpes.. si hubieras muerto seguramente habría hecho una estupidez similar"_

"_Esto es un sueño?"_

" _Si, solo así puedo comunicarme contigo"_

"_¿qué hago para ayudarlo?"_

" _has lo que el te pida"_

_Eso fue todo, abrí los ojos lastimándolos con la claridad del día, estaba recostada en una camilla, trate de incorporarme pero un mareo me hizo regresar la cabeza a su posición sobre una mullida almohada._

"_Sango" dijo una voz preocupada._

"_Kag".. respondí al reconocerla._

"_¿cómo te sientes?" me pregunto acercándose a mi._

"_Bien, que paso?"_

"_sufriste un desmayo"_

" _un desmayo?" cuestione incorporándome para adoptar una posición sentada._

"_Si, llevabas dos horas inconsciente, tus compañeros de trabajo estaban preocupados y.."_

"_El fue a buscarme" la interrumpí al recordar la platica con mi compañera._

"_¿qué, ¿quién?" pregunto Kagome _

"_Miroku, el fue a buscarme al trabajo, mi compañera lo vio!"_

_La mirada de Kagome siempre fue tierna, pero esta vez estaba llena de incredulidad y lastima._

"_Seguro estas muy cansada, te dejare dormir un rato mas" dijo levantándose.._

"_Es verdad!" le grite para detenerla, "Es verdad, pregúntale, es la chica de cabello rojo que esta en el mostrador, ve y pregúntale, muéstrale una foto donde este Miroku con otra gente y veras que fue el!" le pedí con convicción._

"_Sango, aunque creamos que el hizo un trato, no es cien por ciento seguro, y aun así, no hay nada que podamos hacer para devolverle la vida"_

"_Eso no es lo que quiero, lo que quiero es que siga su camino Kag, En verdad, pregúntale a mi compañera" insistí._

"_Esta bien, ella esta afuera preocupada por ti, tengo una foto de el en mi cartera, le preguntare, pero tu quédate tranquila"_

"_gracias" le dije mientras me recostaba nuevamente. La vi salir y cerrar la puerta, y sentí una gran pesadez en mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta volví a cerrar los ojos, y sin darme cuenta, comencé a soñar de nuevo._

_Estaba ahí. Parado bajo la lluvia con la mirada perdida, pude sentir su dolor y no pude hacer nada mas que mirarlo._

_Cabellos empapados y escurriendo cubrían aquel rostro que siempre me pareció tan alegre y único. Yo no era mas que una simple espectadora._

_Al igual que el yo estaba parada bajo la lluvia, con la mirada perdida._

_En ese momento no fui conciente de lo que paso, todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, y yo simplemente no parecía poder moverme, no tenia noción de donde estaba, mi cabeza se sentía muy pesada. _

"_Miroku" dije casi susurrando._

"_Miroku" repetí con mayor intensidad, parecía no escucharme. Me acerque un par de pasos mas y volví a decir su nombre._

_No había respuesta, seguía tan estático como cuando lo encontré. La lluvia había cubierto todo su ser, enormes hilos de agua desembocaban en sus dedos, en sus mejillas, y en sus labios. Vi lagrimas en sus ojos y sentí como si cuchillos invisibles atravesaran mi cuerpo. Sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia, y el cielo gris se confundía con su mirada nublada._

" _Miroku" grite desesperada, buscando que me mirara, buscando que reaccionara para poder abrazarlo y consolarlo. Finalmente se movió, dio un paso firme hacia delante para colocarse justo frente a la puerta de un hermoso mausoleo de mármol blanco. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos mojados y saco una llave._

"_Miroku" grite tratando de moverme, pero estaba paralizada. Vi aterrada como introducía la llave dentro de la cerradura, no podía hacer nada mas que mirar lo que dentro de mi sabia que estaba por suceder._

_Se abrió la puerta, no emitió ningún sonido, ningún rechinido acompaño lo lúgubre de la situación. Logre moverme lentamente pero me volví a paralizar al alcanzar el portal del mausoleo, era como si mi condición de espectadora solo me permitiera observar algunas partes de la escena._

_Una enorme cruz blanca se encontraba en el centro del lugar. Miroku parecía sorprendido de no ver nada mas que eso. Se quito la chaqueta y la dejo tirada en un rincón. Seco su rostro bruscamente eliminando tanto agua como lagrimas. Comenzó a caminar dentro de la estructura circular del mausoleo observando meticulosamente cada espacio en el. Pude notar el miedo en su mirada, pero también pude notar su gran tristeza. Después comenzó a hablar en tono serio._

"_Naraku" dijo severamente.._

_Mi corazón dio un salto con tan solo escuchar ese nombre._

"_Se que estas aquí, puedo sentir tu presencia" afirmo con una mirada temeraria_

_Un silencio apareció acompañando el ambiente sepulcral del lugar. Miroku bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños calladamente._

"Se que estas enojado y se que me odias, pero he venido a... pedirte perdón" 

_Estaba mintiendo, lo sabia, siempre me daba cuenta por un tono especial en su voz._

"_Por favor Naraku, te necesito" _

_Esta vez decía la verdad, su cabeza permanecía mirando hacia el piso, y note que un intenso temblor se apodero de su ser. No pude decidir si fue por el frió o por el miedo. _

"_Naraku" Se escucho con su voz seguido de un leve eco._

"_Naraku" Repitió de un modo desgarrador._

"_¿Qué es lo que deseas?" se escucho a una voz responder._

"_Quiero que me perdones y vengo a pedirte un favor" dijo Miroku lleno de valor y coraje._

" _¿yo, Ayudarte a ti? A quien me esclavizo por la eternidad en esta prisión blanca? Parece que conservas el sentido del humor Miroku"._

"_Lo digo en serio" _

"_No lo creo, lárgate y déjame en paz en este exilio en el que me pusiste"_

"_Quitare el hechizo!" dijo con cierta desesperación._

"_Ah, parece que entonces vienes a ofrecer un trato"_

"_Así es!"_

"_¿Que es lo que necesitas? ¿No dijiste que tu no negociabas ni te relacionabas con demonios?_

"_Las cosas han cambiado"_

"_quitaras el hechizo a cambio de que?"_

"_De que la salves"_

_Una discreta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Relámpagos comenzaron a caer en los alrededores cercanos y la mirada de Miroku se torno agresiva._

" _Lo puedes hacer o no!" grito desafiándolo._

"_Te enamoraste!" dijo Naraku reiniciando su ronda de carcajadas._

" _Así es. Sálvala y quitare el hechizo que te mantiene cautivo"_

"_Puedo salvar una vida humana, eso es pan comido, pero el problema que tenemos es que te odio, y me encanta ver la desesperación en tu mirada"_

"_lo harás o no!"_

"_Ser libre, que tu seas feliz junto a tu amada, suena como un cuento de hadas, no lo crees?"_

"_Ayúdame, te lo suplico" le dijiste apretando los puños _

"_Y tu que pierdes además de la dignidad?"_

" _Lo que sea"_

"_lo que sea? Vaya, realmente la amas, que ridículo. Esta bien, hagamos un trato. Yo salvo a la tipa, tu me liberas y ocupas mi lugar. Ojo por ojo..."_

"_Esta bien" dijiste inmediatamente_

" _Pero no seria divertido, dejémoslo claro, yo te quiero ver sufrir. Si te quedas aquí ahora mismo y la salvo ya no habrá drama. Es aburrido."_

"_Entonces que demonios quieres?""_

"_Ah, esa no es una forma educada de pedir favores, creí que tenías modales"_

"_Dime que quieres"_

"_Morirás joven, eso es un hecho, tu alma se quedara aquí por la eternidad, pero mi querido Miroku, quiero que vivas pensando que tal vez mañana no estarás, que tal vez dentro de una hora morirás, que tal vez en los próximos quince minutos la dejaras sola, eso es lo que será divertido, quiero que la disfrutes, que llegues a sentir que tu vida es perfecta y que tengas miedo de perder lo que tienes"_

"_hazlo" dijo justo en el momento en el que un rayo caía directo sobre la cruz blanca en el centro del mausoleo._

"_Primero rompe el hechizo"_

"_No, primero sálvala"_

"_Ah, ¿quieres poner reglas?"_

" _Claro, júrame que ella vivirá, es todo lo que me interesa"_

" _Ella vivirá si rompes el hechizo ahora mismo, allá tu si no quieres creerme"_

"_Esta bien" dijo sacando un rosario violeta de su bolsillo. _

_Desperté llorando ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Seguía en aquella cama, seguía esperando que alguien me ayudara y sin saber por que esos sueños llegaban a mi. Seque mis lagrimas y mire hacia el exterior. Ahora la luna me iluminaba y un extraño sentimiento me invadía. Fue entonces que por fin lo supe. El destino de Miroku estaba en mis manos. Al fin tuve un motivo para vivir._

Más allá

Podré mentirle a mi corazón

Sin tener razón

Más allá no miente la razón

"No importa cuantas razones me den para hacer eso, simplemente no es etico" dijo con firmemente el joven mientras observaba a Sango del otro lado del vidrio.

"Debes entender, las ganancias que nos dan sus best sellers permiten que se le de tratamiento a muchos pacientes, además crea fondos para investigación"

" Y también compra autos de lujo y viajes en crucero, ¿cierto?"

"No digas cosas que no te constan Miroku"

" Me consta que ella es una paciente de esquizofrenia panaoide que vino para que la ayudaran"

" Su talento es único"

"Y su sufrimiento también!"

" Tal vez te sentirás un poco mejor al saber que formas parte de su nuevo delirio"

" Eres un miserable Naraku"

" Directo Naraku para ti Miroku, que no se te olvide" dijo sarcásticamente mientras veía al joven ojiazul marchándose furiosamente del lugar.

¿FIN?


End file.
